


Daddy's Little Dragon

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to ‘Beyond Redemption’: Lucius’ return to Malfoy Manor- set during the summer, just before the beginning of Beyond Redemption.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** Daddy’s Little Dragon **   
_A ‘Beyond Redemption’ Malfoy Back Story_   
_By Aurora Enkeli Medeis_

\- - -

For this Story:

**Rating(s)** : NC-17.  
 **Pairing(s)** : Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy.  
 **Warning(s)** : Incest; Drug Use; Hints of an Eating Disorder; Adult Language; Sexual Situations.

**Summary** : Companion piece to ‘Beyond Redemption’: Lucius’ return to Malfoy Manor- set during the summer, just before the beginning of Beyond Redemption.

**Notes** : This is a thank you to everyone who has reviewed BR so far. Without you all life just would not be the same! So this is my gift to you all, I hope you enjoy it and CS’.

\- - -

**D** raco sat on the window seat of his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, his back against the left wall of the bay window. The black velvet of the cushion was soft beneath his fingertips, which were running idly over the surface. The doors of his room’s French windows were open, a warm breeze blowing in a perfumed scent from the gardens below. He sighed, bringing the back if his hand to his pale cheek. His face was burning from the bright August sun but for all he knew it was as cold as ice. 

He hopped from the seat, making his way to a dressing table on the other side of the room. Looking in the mirror, Draco saw a light pink flush up both cheekbones that did nothing to hide how sallow his face was and how tired his eyes looked. He flopped down onto the thick mattress of his four-poster bed, dropping his head into his hands.

Running his fingers through his hair, Draco felt the sleeves of his robes catching on the four horizontal cuts that decorated the inside of his left wrist. It had been a snap decision, a momentary lapse in judgment that had made him reach for his dagger. The hollow void that was now Malfoy Manor had become so oppressive Draco had sliced his skin just to know he still existed.

The blood hadn’t panicked him. Casually, he had found a towel, wrapped it around his arm and gone to the library in search of a healing charm- he didn’t fancy waking up his mother to ask her to heal the cuts for him. It had been a simple charm but it had worked enough to stop the bleeding which was all he needed. At least he knew he was alive.

Draco had always had fantastic summers. Days spent lazing around the gardens in the sun, hours upon hours passed quickly as he and his father talked, read and enjoyed each others company. But Lucius wasn’t here this year and he might not ever be again.

Thanks to Potter and his band of self-righteous ‘heroes’ Lucius may never see the light of day other than through the bars on his cell window. 

It wasn’t as if Narcissa hadn’t been there for her son, comforting him and assuring him everything would work out in the end. It wasn’t that Draco didn’t want to believe her or didn’t appreciate her attempts. She just wasn’t Lucius.

Draco sighed and stood up slowly, making his way back to the dressing table. On it sat a polished oak box with silver hinges and feet. It had been a gift from Lucius months ago. Not for any particular reason other than Lucius had seen it, discovered that it was guarded by a complex locking mechanism and thought Draco would appreciate it.

Draco gave a small smile at the simple memory of his father as he pulled his wand from inside his robes and placed the tip to the front of the box. It fit perfectly in the indent and, after a series of mechanical clicks, the lid swung open. 

Inside, sat an ivory handled switchblade, a strip of thick parchment, a piece of thin parchment that had been rolled into a thin tube and stuck together and a small bag of white powder. Draco took the bag out, untying the knot that was keeping it closed. It was a muggle drug- cocaine- that Draco had discovered. He didn’t mind that it was muggle, all he could focus on was the high he had experienced the first time he snorted some. 

He’d always been self-confident, to the point of being arrogant and egotistical, but there was something in the drug that made those feelings multiply. He felt on top of the world, all the pain and the hollow in his heart the incarceration of his father had caused both disappeared. If only for the twenty minutes the high lasted. But it’s like the saying goes- what goes up, must come down. There was also the added bonus of it staving of his feelings of hunger- he hadn’t felt like eating since he’s received news of his father’s imprisonment.

Draco tipped a small amount of the powder onto the desk, pushing it into one thin line with the thicker parchment. This was only his second time and he didn’t want to push his luck, maybe one day he would be able to do more but it wasn’t something he planned on making into a habit.

Placing the rolled up parchment in his left nostril, he clamped the other shut with his thumb. He snorted slowly up the line before sitting backwards and rubbing his nose, blinking a few times against the tears that were welling in the corners of his eyes. Draco placed the pieces of parchment back in the box and tied up the bag as the high washed over him. As he clicked the box shut, making sure the mechanics locked the box over, he heard the popping of several house elves down stairs in the Entrance Hall.

He frowned and, hearing the front doors of the Manor closing, got up from the desk. Muffled voices floated up through the floor of Draco’s bedroom which was directly above the elaborate marble entrance way.

He left his bedroom, making his way along the portrait-covered hallways until he reached the top of the vast staircase. One hand cupped around the post of the banister as he swung round onto the top step. He stopped dead, heart leaping to his throat when he saw what had caused the commotion.

He couldn’t be seeing this. Draco blinked. Once, twice but the sight was still the same- long blond hair falling over black-clad shoulders and partially obscuring the pale face that was studying a strip of parchment. Draco made a point to keep himself from gaping as his father’s silver eyes looked up from the parchment and locked on his own. Lucius nodded once curtly at his son who gave a brief nod back. He took a quill from one of the ministry officials that was standing beside him and signed the parchment. The officials said something to him that Draco couldn’t hear before they turned at left.

Lucius took off his outer cloak, handing it to a house elf before turning back round to Draco who was still stood atop the stairs. Draco stepped slowly down the stairs until Lucius held both his arms out to him. Draco’s face split into a rather uncharacteristic grin and he ran down the last few stairs, sliding across the marble floor and falling into his father’s arms. Lucius wrapped his arms tightly around his son, placing several kisses on his soft hair.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming home?” Draco asked, his voice muffled in the fabric of Lucius’ robes.

“I didn’t know for definite when I would be returning and so there felt little point in getting yours and your mothers hopes up. Besides,” Lucius said, pushing Draco from him a little and smirking down at him, “I do so enjoy having a dramatic entrance.”

Draco snorted, pulling himself back into his father’s chest. Lucius turned, draping one arm over Draco’s shoulders as he led them both into the small study just off the Entrance Hall. Lucius closed the door behind them as Draco turned in his grip. He stood up on his toes slightly, placing a soft kiss on Lucius’ cheek. The older Malfoy smiled.

“Do you need a drink, father?” Draco asked as Lucius made his way to one of the black leather couches.

“Yes please, Draco, it has been far too long since I tasted something other than stale water.” He sat down, noticing the forlorn expression his son had at the mention of his imprisonment, “but that is behind us now. Where is your mother?” He asked as Draco opened the door of the liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of twenty-five year old Campeltown Loch scotch.

“She went shopping in London this morning so don’t expect her back for awhile.” He half filled an ornately carved glass with the amber liquid and carried it to his father. Lucius took a long mouthful, eyes closing as he leant his head back on the couch.

Draco sat down beside him, watching in silent awe as his father took another mouthful. Lucius sat his glass down on a nearby table, holding his arms out to his son. Draco shuffled closer to Lucius, melting into his father’s arms as soon as they wrapped around his thin shoulders.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Draco whispered against the fabric of Lucius’ robes. Lucius trailed his fingers up and down his son’s spine as he pulled him closer.

“And I have missed you too, dragon.” He replied. He felt Draco’s breath blow hot over the skin of his neck as the boy sighed. Lucius’ hands stilled momentarily, his stomach flipping at the sudden sensations his son’s close proximity was causing.

Draco, it would seem, noticed this brief reaction and pressed his lips lightly into Lucius’ neck. Lucius closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as Draco placed more kisses in a path up towards his ear. Draco shifted his position, giving himself room to reach up and fasten his lips around Lucius’ ear.

“You are a terrible tease, my little dragon.” Lucius all but moaned as his son nibbled his ear lobe. Draco moaned, tongue flicking over the shell of his father’s ear.

“I get that from mother.” He whispered before biting down and causing Lucius to hiss. Draco sucked on Lucius’ ear as he was manoeuvred onto his back.

Lucius slid one leg in between Draco’s, palm cupping round the younger man’s cheek to bring them face-to-face. He nudged his nose into Draco’s, gently forcing his son to tilt his head. Draco obliged, head lifting slightly from the couch to press his lips to Lucius’. The older Malfoy groaned quietly at the eager, willing way his son was licking at his bottom lip. 

Lips parting, tongues meeting, Draco thrust his hips upwards slightly, seeking contact against his father’s thigh. He moaned into Lucius’ mouth at the contact, his cock stirring beneath his robes. Lucius’ lips moved from his son’s mouth, soft kisses and light nips being placed along Draco’s jaw line.

“Oh gods,” Draco hissed quietly as Lucius lapped at the shell of his ear, “I have missed you so much… daddy.” Lucius let out a low groan from the back of his throat that reverberated down Draco’s spine, causing him to arch his back. 

Lucius’ hand slid across Draco’s chest to the fastenings of his robes, pulling the silver clips out quickly before slipping his hand inside. Draco whimpered slightly as his father’s palm came into contact with the bare skin of his chest, sliding painfully slowly over his left nipple.

Lucius shifted his leg upwards, his knee pressing lightly into Draco’s crotch. Moaning again, Draco rolled his hips, gasping as more pressure was applied to his cock.

“So many nights,” Lucius whispered huskily into Draco’s ear as he continued to massage his son’s crotch with his thigh, “spent alone in that cell,” he nipped at Draco’s earlobe, “with only the thoughts of your hot… tight… writhing body to keep me warm.” He bit and licked Draco’s earlobe before moving his lips to the sensitive skin behind the ear, “only my own cold hands to run across my body,” he placed soft kisses on the skin, pulling open the other fastenings of Draco’s robes, “only the memories of your moans and groans inside my head.”

He snaked a hand inside Draco’s boxers, pulling his aching length out and wrapping his hand around it. Draco gasped in pleasure as Lucius began fisting his cock slowly.

“I missed,” Lucius continued, “those little whimpers and gasps you make when I touch you…” he pulled his hand away so the skin of his palm barely touched Draco’s length “…just the way you like.”

Draco whimpered in the exact way Lucius described, causing the older Malfoy to smirk against the skin of his son’s neck before running his tongue down it slowly. He latched his teeth onto the skin, sucking gently as he once again wrapped his hand around his son’s cock. 

Draco arched his hips, moaning loudly as Lucius upped the pace of his fist, smooth, long, languid strokes that had his son groaning, thrusting and begging for more.

“Please daddy… oh please…” Lucius detached his teeth from his son’s neck, placing a soft kiss over the reddened skin.

“Please what little dragon?” He whispered, keeping his strokes slow, “please make you cum? Is that it?” Draco moaned loudly.

“Yes… oh gods please… more… faster… harder… please.” Draco thrust his hips up helplessly in an attempt to speed up his father’s actions. Lucius moaned lowly as Draco’s thigh brushed over his own crotch that had long since hardened with interest. He sped up his hand, fingers trailing a path of pre-come down Draco’s cock.

“Oh gods yes… daddy please… oh yes… yes daddy yes… oh gods.” Draco continued to babble incoherently as the felt his climax building. Slowly at first then faster and faster until he felt the tightening in his balls as his father’s hand seemed to wrench the orgasm out of him. He screamed, unable to keep himself quiet as over and over, hot spurts of seed spilled onto Lucius’ hand, dripping onto his own robes as he bucked wildly, riding out the climax for as long as he could.

Lucius placed several kisses onto his son’s sweat covered forehead, whispering nonsense words and endearments as he tried to ignore the now incessant throbbing between his legs. He watched Draco open his eyes slowly, blinking once, twice, before he was met with smoky silver. Draco smiled lazily up at him and looked to be about to say something when he felt his father’s hardness pressing into his leg. It was then that his lips curved into a devious smirk.

He placed his hand on Lucius’ chest and pushed his father off of him. Lucius let himself be sat upright and pressed against the back of the couch as Draco tucked himself back into his robes. Draco slid from the couch onto the floor, pushing his father’s legs apart.

Lucius moaned softly at the sight of his son running his hands up the insides of his thighs. Draco smirked wider as he pulled open Lucius’ robes, shuffling forward until the edge of the couch was pressed against his hips. He ran his left hand upwards, tugging his father’s robes open at the top until all the buttons followed. The robes fell open, exposing the pale expanse of Lucius’ chest and the black silk of his boxers. Draco bit his lip, making a vain attempt to steady his breathing. There wasn’t a part of his father he didn’t want to taste and he felt the need to start with the erect nipple he was ghosting his fingers over.

He stretched upward, bracing one hand on Lucius’ thigh to steady himself and flicked his tongue out over the nub of flesh. Lucius gasped as Draco lapped at his nipple again and again before closing his lips around it and sucking on it lightly.

Draco trailed kisses down Lucius chest and abdomen, running his tongue along the waistband of his father’s boxers. Lucius threaded his fingers gently through the soft silk of Draco’s hair, fingers cupping around the crown of his head and ever so subtly pushing him lower. Draco’s hand slid up Lucius thigh, reaching inside Lucius’ boxers and pulling out his erection. The older Malfoy shuddered as his son’s fingers trailed up his cock, flicking his tongue over the head.

Lucius tightened his grip on Draco’s hair, pulling Draco’s face nearer his member. Draco parted his lips, wrapping them around the head and sucking lightly as he ran his tongue over the slit, tasting the saltiness of his father’s pre-come. Lucius groaned, thrusting his hips shallowly. 

Draco slid his mouth down Lucius’ cock, tongue running over the underside. As he pulled his mouth back up he cupped Lucius’ balls in his hand, rolling them between his fingers and tugging lightly. He sucked on the head again, tongue flicking out rapidly several times in a row, pulling a vocal response from Lucius.

“Draco…” He moaned softly, forcing his son’s head down again. Draco allowed Lucius to govern the pace, relaxing his throat muscles in order to take as much of his father in his mouth as he could. He curved both hands around his father’s hips as they thrust upwards in a rhythm to match his mouth. Draco moaned around the heat of his father’s cock, the vibrations causing Lucius to moan loudly as he fucked his son’s mouth.

The smooth, velvety texture of Draco’s mouth slid up and down Lucius’ shaft, over and over, tongue tracing the thick vain on the underside. 

“Oh dragon… oh yes.” Lucius moaned loudly as he felt the tightening in his balls. He bucked his hips repeatedly, arching his back from the couch as he shot several streams of come into his son’s mouth and down his throat. 

Draco swallowed greedily having missed the taste of his father in his mouth after months apart. The last of the climax milked from Lucius, Draco pulled his mouth away with a soft sucking noise, tucking his father’s now flaccid cock back inside his boxers. He pulled his father’s robes over, not bothering to fasten them before hauling himself up from the floor.

He collapsed onto the couch beside Lucius, running a hand slowly up his chest, cupping his hand around his father’s neck. He pulled himself in close, smiling happily when Lucius’ arms wrapped around him and a kiss was planted on the top of his head.

“Gods how I have missed you, little dragon.” Lucius breathed, his voice still sounding a little breathless. Draco nuzzled his face into Lucius’ neck, pressing his lips against the skin.

“I love you, daddy.” Draco whispered; the statement barely picked up by Lucius. 

Lucius cupped a hand around Draco’s cheek, bringing his face up so they were locked eye to eye. He smiled softly, dropping his lips to Draco’s in painfully gentle kiss. He placed another kiss on the side of Draco’s mouth before pulling his son’s face back against his neck. Draco sighed contentedly, eyes drifting closed slightly.

“I love you too, son.” Lucius said quietly, lips brushing over Draco’s hair as they heard the sound of someone coming through the floo in the Entrance Hall. Lucius felt his son smiling against his neck.

“Mother’s home.”

\- - -

**_Finite._ **

\- - -


End file.
